


H Potter idea

by Randoboi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randoboi/pseuds/Randoboi
Summary: This is just some Harry Potter story/book ideas for poeple who can't think of any.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	H Potter idea

**Trouble~ || H. Potter**

Comes in at 'The Order Of Phoenix' 

Name: Tori Sanders

Age: 16 (One year younger then Gred and Forge, one year older than the golden trio)

Personality: Fierce, Smart, Sweet at times, Talks back, Master at comebacks and pranks, Serious at times, kinda the Top in all relationships (includes men)

Studies: Every subject has an O in NEWT

Love interest will be Harry Potter. Remember she will be able to make him blush constantly, kinda be like the man in the relationship.

\------------------

Tori lives alone in her apartment, her family abandoned her when she was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slitherin. Her family was known for being Death Eaters, well except for her. People kept whispering and saying bad things about her. At the end of first year she was called to Dumbledore's office.

He told her he saw her stressing out about the slurs that keep coming her way and offered that she gets teached separately from the class. She accepted and got better at her studies and was aloud to graduate after her fourth year, as she was ahead of seventh years.

She was to be quite honest as smart as Dumbledore. This year Dumbledore had asked her to meet him at some place named Grimmuld and something along the line joining the order of Phoenix? Whatever she didn't he only told her to go there.

\-----------------

Sirius, Fred, Remus and Tonks will survive, unfortunately Cedric has already died, Dumbles and Snape will also have to die.

* * *


End file.
